User talk:Luizi
Hello Welcome to the wiki. It is really great to have another dedicated member of this wiki! The main reason why it is not very active is because of lack of regular editors. I can't believe that there was not a Metallica page already! Metallica, Scars on Broadway and SOAD, I like all of them too. If you need any help just contact me. Oh, remember to sign your messages with ~~~~. Anarchyuk (talk) ( ) 17:34, 16 August 2008 (UTC) MyMusiki Yes I've seen that site and that they are looking for an admin. I was planning to email them soon to see if they want to merge, no point having multiple wikis. There's also www.wikimusicguide.com but that has tons of adverts. On there being 11k articles, you just have to look at some of them to realize that they are mostly stub articles and most have no information at all, unlike this wiki! Anarchyuk (talk) ( ) 10:25, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Mix CDs Mix CDs are allowed. They're created by users and have been allowed on this site for a few years. Some have pretty random names too! Maybe in the future they will be moved to the format Mix CD:name but for now i'm leaving them alone. Another note while i'm here, there are some lyrics and tab pages. These are not allowed and will be deleted in the future. Anarchyuk (talk) ( ) 20:23, 20 August 2008 (UTC) System of a down Yeh the system of a down article is looking good. As always try to keep the information as formal as possible and provide links to where it is from. Also it is alright to copy some information from wikipedia and you dont need to mention it,as long as it is not a whole article. Your new sig is good! Also on the images you've uploaded try to say where they are from, links and the like. And when you reply its best to leave your first message and put your reply undernearth. You can use : to indent the message : Like this I hope this doesn't sound like a rant, just some good wiki advice. Anarchyuk (talk) ( ) 21:27, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Help with another site Hey! Luizi, I got your message and well I don't use content from Wikipedia and I may love Wikipedia but I would not ever use it for other site purposes, only for learning though. Anyways can you help Metal Wiki I need this Wiki to be the Wiki with most articles in the world! and I need your help with the Wiki since I got it too 1,000 articles, I need your help to reach 100,000 and well you help by creating articles, adding links to other Wikis that will link to Metal Wiki, and ask people if they wanna join this Wiki. The perfect plan, is it, or not? that is the question ' •'—|Userpage (User Talkpage •|• ) 21:38, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :What do you mean exactly? and thanks for joining, Wait! did you join? and your not a being a bug, just to let you. ' •'—|Userpage (User Talkpage •|• ) 22:03, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry, I didn't put in "not" in their, so I'm sorry. ' •'—|Userpage (User Talkpage •|• ) 22:33, 21 August 2008 (UTC)